He's All Yours
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: Booth's slip of the tongue causes a break-up and Bones' confession. I hope you like it! Please Read and Review! :


**Hey, just a little one-shot that came to mind. I'm a B&B fan all the way through, and I find that the new addition to Booth's life (Hannah) a tiny annoying... So yea. Hope you enjoy! **

**Booth's slip of the tongue causes a break-up and Bones' confession. It's set in the second or third episode, where Hannah is a little jealous of Booth and Brennan's relationship and Booth assures her it's strictly professional... Or, is it?**

_**I'm sorry, but I haven't seen any of the new season yet so everything written is from what I've read or heard. Sorry if it's incorrect! **_

**Disclaimer: BONES isn't mine, FOX isn't mine... Everything here isn't mine! (Except for the plot) :D**

F.B.I Special Agent Seeley Booth lies, panting, next to recent girlfriend Hannah Burley after another quick afternoon delight session. Booth is a people person and after years of experience, he can read people quite easily. Something's bothering his girlfriend, and he intends to find out what.

"Hannah? Honey? What's wrong?"

Hannah, startled, looks up to find Booth staring passionately and intensely at her. "Nothing, it's okay Seeley. I'm fine."

"Come on now. You know I'm the last person you'd want to be lying to! What's wrong? Wait, is it about Bones? The diner and everything?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I mean, Dr Brennan is... nice. She's pretty friendly, but the way you two act around each other. When you look at each other, and when you talk, it's as if no one else is in the room but the two of you."

"Hannah Burley, are you jealous?"

"What? No! Of course not! I'm just saying, I know it can be a tiny overreacting and irrational, but it's odd. That's all! Seriously! I'm not jealous! Really! I'm not!"

Booth gave her that 'look'. The one that tells it all.

Hannah gave in, "Yeah, ok. I'm a tiny bit jealous. I mean, you call her 'Bones' for goodness sake!"

"Calling her Bones has nothing to do with it! She works with bones, plus I've known her for over seven years and I've been calling her that for ages."

"Yeah, ok. Just, I'm overreacting. I'm sorry."

"Hey, everything between Bones and I are strictly professional. As much as I don't want it to be."

Booth had whispered-muttered the last part, so softly that Hannah had strained her ears to hear it. But she was positive she knew what he said, and sat up in the bed, shocked.

"You, WHAT?"

Booth face-palmed himself and muttered, "SHIT"

He thought that he'd said it so quietly that no one had heard, but damn Hannah and her ultra-sensitive ears to everything.

"Hannah! I didn't mean it! You know I didn't! Please! Hannah! Don't be mad."

Hannah looked at her now, soon-to-be- ex boyfriend.

"Seeley, I'm not stupid, and I'm not mad. I may have only seen the both of you interact for a few seconds but trust me, I can tell you love her, and as much as she doesn't want to admit, she loves you to. I've talked to Cam, Angela even Dr. Hodgins and Sweets, and all her interns! They all know that you both love each other. I've come and interfered with one of the world's largest, how would you put it... Um, 'love affairs', and for that, I'm truly sorry. As a journalist, I'm trained to read people just like you're trained to read criminals. I can tell that you love her from the start, and that you'd probably told her, but she shot you down again and again. That's why you turned to me right? So you could feel safe? And try to move on?"

Booth, looked down, ashamed.

"Don't worry. I know what it feels like. I'm not angry at you. You did the best you could, and, I know that in the period that we've been together, you had truly loved me, and had tried to move on from the Doctor. However, try as you might, you can't stop thinking about her every day, you can't stop loving her. I bet you're thinking of what she'd be doing right now."

"She'd be looking down on the murder victim, trying to decipher it as if it were a jigsaw or crossword. Oh." Booth looked to Hannah, knowing what she was saying was correct.

Hannah gave a gentle smile, "See, that's what I'm talking about. You're a good man Seeley Booth. You love her, and you'll never turn your back on her."

Hannah got off the bed, changed and gathered all her belongings. "Good luck Seeley, and no matter what happens, I'll still love you. Don't you worry about that."

"Hannah, where will you go?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll catch the next flight out of here and back into Iraq."

"Didn't you say that you got a transfer?"

"Oh, that, it's not final. It's official in a few more days. I came early to meet everyone and Dr Brennan." Hannah turned to leave but turned back when Booth called her name again.

"Thanks."

Hannah nodded and walked out of the room, out of the apartment, and out of Seeley Booth's life.

Before leaving for the airport, she got into the taxi and made a call to the Jeffersonian. They patched her through to Bones and when Bones picked up, Hannah said three simple words.

"He's all yours." And she hung up with a click. Bones was left to wonder the meaning of that.

****

When Hannah had left the apartment, Booth took a minute to gather his thoughts. The sky was darkening pretty quickly and after throwing on a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt, he grabbed his keys and headed for the car.

It had been a long and tiring day, and for once in who knows how long, Bones decided to head home at 6pm. Booth hadn't called for anything and she decided to give it to him the next morning. Just as she was about to switch the lights off, Booth came running up to her, a bag of Wong Foo's in one hand.

"Hey! Bones! Wait! BONES!"

"What now Booth?" she answered tiredly, "Can't it wait till morning?"

He placed the bag on the coffee table and replied with a cheerful "nope!" By now, a large crowd had gathered, because they had heard some yells of 'BONES!'. They wondered what the fuss was all about. He dragged her all the way into the middle of the Jeffersonian.

"OK, Bones, I'm just going to cut straight to the chase here."

Bones nodded again, looking dead on her feet.

"Dr Temperance Bones Brennan, I love you and I want to be with you. And I don't give a freaking damn what the FBI says about that. I love you and that's that. To prov-"

Booth's words were cut off as Bones eagerly pressed her lips to his and the entire Jeffersonian cheered. The kiss was over all too soon and Bones linked hands with his.

"What about Hannah?"

"Gone."

Unexpectedly, she smiled, the smile that was only reserved for him and said, "Oh, good. I never liked that one."

"Oh really? And which one do you like?"

"The one you're with now of course!"

"So I'll take it as a yes?"

"Hell Yeah."

Once more, Booth and Bones clashed their lips together and the entire Jeffersonian clapped for the new couple.

**Well! There it is! Done! I hope it's ok. Not too overboard, I hope. Thanks for reading everyone! **

**Reviews are appreciated! Thanks! **

**Genie**


End file.
